Snowball
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: A little fun with snow.


Snowball

Snowball

by Lauren

Rating... eh, PG for a few words

Teaser: Snowball fight!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so no suing allowed. *grin*

Canon: Animated, sometime during the "New Batman Adventures" series

On to the fic...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

*SPLAT*

"What the hell...?" I asked, then looked around for the culprit. I spotted her about 50ft. away. "Damn her aim." I continued muttering while gathering up the fluffy, white flakes. I packed it tight, took aim, and let one fly.

*SPLAT*

"Hey!?"

I grinned evilly, watching him wipe the mess from his face.

He glared back at me and began packing a ball of his own. He took aim and let it fly at me. I ducked and it sailed over my head.

"You missed! Nyah, nyah!" I taunted, then stuck my tongue out, proving then that my behavior was that of my shoe size rather than my biological age, which isn't *too* different. It's only a matter of about 10 years, but who cares right now?

*SPLAT*

I was hit again. This time I was spitting it out. "Awe, that's disgusting! You don't know where that's been!"

Her response was a simple *razzberry*. I see I'm not the only one acting their shoe size today.

He merely laughed... and nearly fell over doing so.

That was it. Now, I wanted revenge. I gathered a large amount of the white stuff, packed it tight, and let it fly, semi-blindly, and diving for immediate .

*SPLAT*

I slowly and carefully peeked over my cover. Uh oh. You know what they say about revenge...

"Dick!"

I cringed. That was *way* too close to The Voice for my liking. I don't need *that* today. I was minding my own business, so what if I wasn't paying attention long enough to get off a good throw.

The other two broke down into fits of laughter as my face grew redder, more from anger and irritation than embarrassment.

So, I decided to stand up and face him. "Come on, Bruce, you know that wasn't meant for you! We were just trying to have a little fun and you got in our of fire." A smile nearly surfaced when I finished.

He merely gave me that stoic look. Uh huh. I'll just wait for my reeming when there's no audience. Thanks for the choice.

*SPLAT*

*SPLAT*

Two more got him. He turned to the other two. "Barbara! Tim!" The Voice again.

They suppressed their laughter, but couldn't hide their smirks. Even I was still smiling, considering my sometime forthcoming reeming.

Bruce gave us a parting glare and went back to the Manor. I could've sworn that was a Bat in Bruce's clothes.

One immediate problem: I watched him leave, the other two didn't, thus allowing myself to be hit two more times. I let out the highest pitched yelp I could manage. "That went down my back!"

"It could've been worse!" Babs called out. "It could've gone down your pants!" She broke out into another fit of laughter.

Tim cringed, but soon joined her in a laugh riot.

I would've retaliated with some verbal abuse of my own, but I was too busy trying to get the snow out of my coat. After trying, but not removing all of the white stuff from my coat, I took it off to shake it out, only to be hit two more times. "Ahh!!!" I screamed, almost laughing this time. "Not while I've got my coat off, come on!"

It fell on deaf ears and I was pelted several more times. Eventually, I fell over behind my cover, into the snow, out of their line of fire. I fought to put my coat back on while I was down and finally did. I laid there for a moment. I could already feel a cold coming on.

"What happened to him?" Tim asked, obviously loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, he's just being a baby," Babs replied, then added, "Come on, get up and take your snowball pelting like a man!"

After a few moments, I stood and launched my final snow attack on them. I hit each of them in the face with snowballs, then ran over to each and shoved snow down their backs.

I smiled as they fought to rid themselves of the offending snow.

"Not funny, Dick," Tim said.

"Who said it was supposed to be funny?" I asked, innocently.

"Oh, now you're really gonna get it!" Babs said, gathering as much snow as she could.

"Uh oh..." I muttered, then sprinted towards the Manor, closely followed by Babs and Tim. "It was just a harmless snowball fight!"

The three of us ran inside, dripping all over the floor and carpeting.

Alfred stepped, seemingly, out of nowhere. "I assume you know not to continue snowball fights *inside* the Manor," he admonished.

We came to a screeching halt and looked at our soaked and dripping selves.

"Sorry, Alfred," came the response, in unison. We went in separate directions to get changed.

Bruce stepped out of the study and went over to Alfred. "You know, Alfred, even *Batman* couldn't accomplish *that*."

~End~


End file.
